Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-231008 discloses a fixing device for fixing developing agent to an image recording medium. The fixing device includes a rotary heat member, an endless belt in contact with an outer peripheral surface of the rotary heat member and circularly movable, and a pressure member facing an inner peripheral surface of the endless belt to press the endless belt toward the rotary heat member. The pressure member includes a pad member made from an elastic material such as rubber. The pad member is adhered with an adhesive agent to a fixing surface of a head member made from high hardness material such as synthetic resin and metal.